The present invention relates generally to the field of digital content preparation and delivery systems, and more particularly to improved techniques for preparing and distributing digitized movies, audiovisual programs, and the like that reduces memory utilization and complexity.
A wide range of techniques have been developed for preparation and delivery of digital content, such as movies, audiovisual materials, and so forth. Historically, such materials were prepared on film which was used to create a master copy. The master copy would be made up of segments of film that were cut and spliced together and eventually combined with a sound track to create the master. The master could then be copied to create a number of distribution copies. These would, in turn, be circulated to cinemas, television networks and other locations where distributors could arrange for viewing by the public. Various additional materials could be provided, such as news reels, advertisements, previews, and the like, and these were typically provided as separate materials that could be added to the distributed copies either at the cinemas or prior to distribution.
With the advent of digital content, these preparation techniques and distribution schemes have changed considerably. For example, digital masters may be prepared, although in many contexts legacy materials still rely upon the original film-based masters. Even when digital masters are used, a great number of variants may be required to enable a studio or other content provider to respond to the variety of orders that may be received. For example, the master may be adapted for different viewing formats that accommodate different replay technologies. This alone increases greatly the number of copies and the resulting storage space required. The same content may, then, be made available in different languages, with and without sub-titles, with and without advertising content or previews, and so forth. In conventional distribution techniques, each of these various possibilities may lead to a separate copy that is pre-formatted, assembled, and stored. In many contexts, once an order is received for specific content, the content may also be loaded onto film or video tape which is distributed in the conventional manner. Even where film or video tape is not used, however, a great number of copies of the same content are often created and stored, resulting in a large amount of memory utilization requiring vast storage capabilities.
There is a need in the field for an improved digital content processing technique that can substantially reduce the complexity of this process and the amount of electronic storage media required. There is a particular need for a technique that can allow for a quick response to orders, while nevertheless providing the wide range of product offerings available through conventional techniques.